fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Destruction of Ed, Edd, and Eddy's Treasures
Ed, Edd, Eddy and Shanti walked across the rope bridge to the cottage. Shanti was covering Pinocchio's eyes. "Shanti, why can't you just tell me what this is all about?" Pinocchio asked curiously. "You'll see! It's a surprise!" Shanti said with a chuckle. After they went into the cottage, Shanti closed the door. When they were all the way into the cottage, Shanti uncovered Pinocchio's eyes. Pinocchio gasped. Standing in the middle of the cottage, tilted to one side, was the statue of Princess Sofia. "Oh, Shanti! You are the best!" Pinocchio exclaimed happily and gave her a hug. Pinocchio then went around the statue and said "It looks just like her! It even has her eyes!" Pinocchio then said "Why, Sofia, run away with you? This is all so sudden!" Pinocchio then laughed happily and spun around in joy. He stopped and gasped when she saw a shadowed King Sinbad in the entrance with an intent look on his face. "Dad!" Pinocchio exclaimed in shock. Shanti hid quickly. Brer Rabbit was a few feet behind Sinbad. He had his head down in guilt. "I consider myself a very reasonable king! I have kept patience until now, Pinocchio!" Sinbad said angrily. "I set certain rules and I expect those rules to be obeyed!" Pinocchio bit his lip and began to explain "But, Dad, I--" "Now, I'm going to ask you once, and I want the truth! Did you or did you not rescue a mortal girl from drowning?" Pinocchio demanded. "Look, Dad! I had to!" Pinocchio argued. "Contact between the mortal realm and the Magical Realm is strictly forbidden! Pinocchio, you know that! Everyone knows that!" Sinbad shouted. "But if I didn't do anything, she would have drowned and died!" Pinocchio said. "Do you think I care? One less human to worry about!" Sinbad cried. "You're more terrible than Stromboli! You don't even know Sofia!" Pinocchio shouted. "Know her? I don't have to know her!" Sinbad roared. "They're all the same! Spineless, savage, cold-hearted monsters and immortal hunters who capture fun 'n' games, incapable of having any feelings-" That did it for Pinocchio, who couldn't hold it in anymore. "DAD, I LOVE HER!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Upon realizing what he had just said, Pinocchio gasped and clamped his mouth closed. Shanti and Brer Rabbit gasped as well. Sinbad looked stunned. "No!" he gasped. His shock turned to anger. He drew his scepter and turned to Brer Rabbit. He screamed in terror and flattened himself against the wall, trying not to get killed. "I leave him in your care and this is what happens?!?!" Sinbad shouted. "Please, Your Majesty! Have mercy!" Brer Rabbit cried as he got on his knees. "It isn't his fault!" Pinocchio shouted. Sinbad then turned back to Pinocchio. "Have you finally lost your mind completely, Pinocchio? She's a human princess! You're a wooden puppet!" Sinbad shouted. "I don't care anymore!" Pinocchio pouted. "So help me, Pinocchio, I will get through to you, and if talking to you isn't good enough, then I guess I got no other choice but to do this!" Sinbad said menacingly as his scepter glowed. Sinbad's scepter glowed. Brer Rabbit and Shanti gasped and ran for cover. "Dad!" Pinocchio said, trying to make Sinbad stop, but no avail. "No! No, dad! Please, dad, stop!" Then he set his sights on the statue of Sofia. He pointed his scepter at it. "DAD, NO!" Pinocchio shouted. But it was too late. The statue was destroyed, blasted into a pile of rubble. Category:Fan Fiction